What could of been
by amyandricky
Summary: Amy is a little braver than we think because her 2 best friends want to date her but which one does she pick she might find out her second time at band camp. (Amy didn't have a baby the first time)
1. leaving to camp

** What could of been**

as i was looking for a spot on the bus i looked as i smiled when i seen my best friend Ricky Underwood the most cutest boy i ever lead eyes and i walked down the ile and took a seat to see his smile became a frown.

Amy: whats with the frown Hun (I say to be funny)

Ricky: Because you aren't wearing my favorite shirt i let you have since it looked so good on you when we slept over Mike's house.

Amy: don't worry i brought it with me i was gonna use it to sleep Hun

Ricky: Oh OK you the day when we slept over mikes and mike was trying to kiss you and you were running and his mom came down and you tripped? to funny and when we were in the pool and there parent left the state that weekend and we got into their hot tub and me and mike made out with you sooooo fun we need to do that again

Amy: yea but Ricky when were here no girlfriend or bed buddies like last year you took two girl in to my cabin since we shared and tried screw both of them while i was sleeping not cool you could of just asked me.

Ricky: next time i will, but you really need a boyfriend and i need a girlfriend

Amy: how about mike? why don't i go out with him he already likes me

Ricky: so do i and remember what you said you don't wanna go out with any of us because that wouldn't be fair to the other so least keep it that way

Amy: do you still wanna you remember what you said you can keep track of dating it's complicated and not easy for you

Ricky: yea Amy but mike is the same way

Then this boy from behind us says "can u keep it down nobody wants to hear about your life and what you want just because your most popular kids in our school doesn't mean you can't talk quietly thank you I'm done talking"

And that made Ricky and Amy mad but couldn't say anything because the bus stopped and we were at camp

Amy:so since were still in the same cabin what you wanna do?

Ricky: stay in our cabin and make out and maybe a little more then make  
out?

Amy: hmm making out sounds good but a little more can wait till tonight

Then some boy walked in cute brownish blonde with his shirt off wet Abe's and wearing trunks


	2. who's in our cabin

**What could of been**

**I have some written but i gonna upload 1 by 1  
**

"hi i'm nick sharing cabins i heard good things about you two"

Amy: and what could that be?

Nick: that you guys always get cabins together they said I'm really lucky to see what you guys do in this cabin.

Ricky: what we do is make out do more sometimes and if you don't like the noises get lost don't make any sweet oh hi eyes to Amy touch her or our you'll get hurt understand?

Nick: No, i don't, i heard she is single you guys are best friends she not yours and i can look at her and kind of way i want if she likes me or i like her i can do what i want it's not rule i only listen to the adults  
rules thank you if you guys make out ask me if it's OK.

Amy:um first you can't look at me any way you want, best friend boyfriend does it matter we can do what we want as long and were not touching or looking at you now were about to leave, least go Ricky

Ricky: wait

and then he kisses me

Ricky:were gonna be doing it a little like that but better bye

Amy:bye NICK see ya

As we walked off, we walked all around the lake and then walked to eat lunch but all i wanted was ice cream and chips and soda not real food, then i want me and ricky to go swimming later but we were sitting talking and eating, when some girls came over one with botty short real high up her ass and the tightest ting top and and bikini see through because she and her friends looked like they just got done swimming "hey ricky we were wondering if you were busy tonight?" she said putting her lip gloss on and smiling like she wanted to get laid so bad

Ricky: naw me and Amy gonna make out for a little and then go swimming and mess with our new room mate

then she looked surprise "they gave you and Amy and room mate can't you like sue them like you did last year or something why did they do that?" she asked surprised

Amy: we don't know but we are gonna sue again but this year might be a little more funnier than last year but we're about to go bye umm?  
Katie: Katie we were in kindergarten through 5th grade and in some classes through 6-8 how can't you not know me?

Amy: I don't know i don't pay attention to kids in class unless their something wrong with them, is their something wrong with you that i should know to get to know you

Katie: No?

Amy: then why do you want me to know you?

Katie: I don't know because your best friends with ricky or something people say you guys go out is that true

then me and ricky laughed

Amy: me go out with him we may make out sometimes and love each other but that's what best friends do right? have sex make out doesn't everybody do it mike me and ricky do well it's complicated but yea

Katie: Amy we all love you, you, Ricky and Mike but that's a little wired but we have to go bye Amy, bye ricky

Ricky: Bye Katie and her sexy posy

Amy: ricky least go, what did i tell you

Ricky: you told me no screwing this week unless it's you but i didn't screw any one

Amy: least just go before anyone else comes and talk to us about our ways

and we walked to our cabin to see nick with 3 girls all making out fucking and all types of way me, ricky and mike do

Amy: Hoes, whores get your clothes and get out now nick put some damn clothes on

Ricky: I'm impressed nick i didn't know you had it in you to do that maybe we can be friends

Nick: it was easy ask the girl who play the same instruments as you ask if they can you to play better tell them to come to your cabin and make them fell go and you take off your shirt to see your Abe's and bam their yours

Ricky: and it just worked for you

Nick: just like that

Ricky: Amy he's staying for now on

Amy: since he stays I'll let him fuck me in stead of you fucking me how would you like that

Nick: I'm OK with that

Ricky: No how about i still fuck you and he can fuck some one else

Then some one else walks through the door

"Maybe i fuck Amy and you stay out of it ricky"

**Thank you for reading plzz review so i could upload**


	3. I missed you

**What could of been **

**here's next chapter**

And we see mike with his drum sticks and bags and i ran into his arms

Amy:mike i missed you I'm so happy your here how did you get here

Mike: i missed you to Amy i got here from my mom were not going to Florida any more so she told me to go, Hey Rick hows it going and who are you, trying to screw our girl

Nick: I'm nick and who are you

Mike: I'm mike knew Amy and ricky since 2nd grade why are you in this cabin didn't the last person here sued for even being in our cabin?

Amy: we wondered the same thing but tonight is gonna be interesting 3 way right then

Mike: yea i would, but there is some ordinary person in my cabin so I'm gonna lay off for now, did you guys go swimming?

Ricky: NO we were gonna until we saw nick with 3 girls fucking

Mike: Oh my gosh really how is that possible, well least go

Amy: well i got this new bikini that are see through so it gonna be funnier now

Mike: I'm already loving this

Ricky: same

Ricky pov  
and we got our stuff and Amy wasn't even scared to change in front of us but we notice nick was watching her change, getting a boner and everyone already should know me and mike had one too then Amy looked up while changing

Amy: stop having your dick hang out before i make you boys jack off right now on your knees, now least go  
Ricky pov  
Amy was soo right, it was see through and i was getting a bigger boner and so did mike, i tried not to stare but i just couldn't her breast were huge it can't even fit in a ting top, her ass is big to and she is wearing shorts i just can't wait till night and we were off to the lake.  
Ricky pov  
As we were walking some girls came up to us, one was blonde she looked cheerfully with a pink skirt and a v-neck shirt and this other girl with dark brown hair curly with a lot of lip gloss skinny jean and boots with a ting top and they smiled at us "his im grace, this is Adrian and this is Clare"

Amy:um hi you should already know us

Grace: yea you Amy, he's mike and that's ricky but we were wondering if we can hang out with you guys later

Amy: no were busy all day tody making out and you should know the rest right

Adrian: yea but how for a little when are you guys not ever busy what do you guys do all day kiss make out and you know

Ricky: pretty much but I might get time to call if you gave me your number?

Mike: and if i could get your number grace?

Amy: you you boys can't least go

Ricky: why it's not like we're dating you

Mike: now least not be mean to Amy, but it's kind a true sorry Amy

Grace: yea here you go and here adrian's ricky

Ricky: thanks lady's we'll talk later

Mike: yea bye girls

And he gave them hugs and ricky kissed adrian, them leaving amy alone mad as ever so amy just walked off with out the hear or knowing.

thanks for reading plz upload


	4. our little game

** What could of been**

**here you go  
**

Amy: I can't believe they would just sit their and ask for their number I'm just pissed of right now oh my gosh I'm done with them for now ughhh ok calm down calm down then i bumped into someone and i looked up to see this boy with blonde hair and he had swag

Amy: I'm so sorry I'm amy

Boy: yea I know your dating mike or ricky?

Amy: none

Boy: that's what other people say

Amy: that's just a rumor so girls won't ask them out and boys don't ask me out but no I'm getting annoyed with them so what's your name?

Boy: oh yea my name is Ryan

Amy: nice to meet you Ryan I'm single to let you know any time you wanna talk come find me ok?

Ryan: yea sure

Amy: Right now i have to go bye

Ryan: Bye amy

And i walked off still mad but a little over it and as i was walking i noticed it was starting to rain so i walked back to my cabin to see ricky and mike in their on their bed look at girl nudes magazines, so i just went and sat on my bed they weren't even worried about me leaving so got out my magazine.

Mike: Where did you go Ames

Amy: sure you were

Ricky: What's wrong with you

Amy: I don't know what do you think

Mike: we don't know but how about we all go play in the rain by the lake wouldn't that be fun

Amy: that actually sounds fun wanna go

Ricky: yea I'll go

Mike: ok least go but swim suits only Amy

Amy: hah aha ok least go

and we went outside and ran in the rain it was freezing so we went to the lake and jumped in and went swimming and it was getting dark and we played our special game called 'fun night swim' it's when the boys have to catch me and take off my clothes and i do the same for them it's in the dark so people won't see me. as we got done we heard the announcement to eat dinner so we got out and put on our clothes and went to the cafeteria soaking wet we got our food and talked

**plz review next chapter asap**


	5. Chapter 5

** What could of been**

Amy: That was fun we should do that tommorrow

Ricky: yea but we have classes all day

Mike: Just like school huh, but i can't wait to go back, were always the talk of the day huh, it's funny how they think me and ricky are dating you, you know when were actually not, but we both bang you and were all best friends but we need something to do, amy when was the last time you had a girlfriend?

Amy: umm 2, 3 years ago but the last one broke up with me because you guys were making out in me in my car remember it was funny when he seen it but i don't think I'm ever gonna have another boyfriend because their gonna think I'm gonna cheat on them with you guys it's kind a sad but at least i have you guys right

Ricky: yea but now i feel bad about that you can't have a boyfriend because of us you can't date one of us because it's not fair to other one, amy do you want a boyfriend?

Amy: yea but i don't think i need one right now i should worry about school and you guys cause i really do love you guys, we've been best friends since 2nd garde and for forever right, when i was little i would never think we would last as friends when my sister and mom and dad died but I'm happy i live you ricky you and your mom mike

Ricky: yea I'm sorry about your parents and sister amy even know it happened when you were 10 I'm sorry but least stop talking about the past and finish up so we can go cause today was a long and busy day

Mike: yea we should hurry up come on

Amy: wait, wait, wait no kisses from my two favorite boys

Mike: yea

Ricky: yes ma'am, don't have to ask me twice

An they gave her each a kiss as everybody looked wondering and saying hoe, you whore, what a slut and amy looked at them and ricky and mike yelled

"you bitches are just jealous you can't have us, just because we like her doesn't mean she's a hoe were just best friend not boyfriend not friends with benefits just best friends so get it right cause like i said you bitches jealous"

and they all just shut up then i was so happy they had my back we went to our cabin and didn't do anything because of nick was sleeping and through out the camp week it was boring and we were about to get on the bus and saying bye to all our friends we made not much because people that flirted with me or people that flirted with mike or ricky got cursed the fuck out we were on the bus all the way in the back i was sitting with ricky and mike was sitting with this right Becky she was one of my friends i met during camp and i knew he liked her and she liked him sometimes when we went to the lake they would make out like me and ricky once ricky tried to bang me in the lake when Becky and mike were making out it was pretty funny but i turned him down and told him it was embarrassing so we swam i kind of can't wait to go next year, then me and ricky started talking

Amy: i can't wait till next year this camp is so much fun when I'm with you and mike i can't believe mike found a girlfriend it soo sweet but all we need to do is find us a date and we'll be good right but at least we all live together to see each other and have party's right?

Ricky: yea but amy i like you way to much to let you go and have another boyfriend like in 3rd grade we dated and i always shared my cookies with you and you always gave me a kiss on the cheek and all the boys yelled cotties so funny and when you dated mike in 5th grade and his mom told him no kissing in her house and no sneaking in each others rooms

Amy: yea but ricky i like you to but I'm scared if we date than it will renin our friendship and i don't want that to happen

Ricky: amy it won't we could and can be the power couple nothing will come between us we could be together for ever Ames what do you say please

Amy:ok but you have to promise me one thing

Ricky: and what that?

Amy:no more flirting with girl no sleeping around and well I'm gonna really know what your doing anyways since we live together but no cheating or lying to me ok?

Ricky:how am I'm i really gonna cheat on you ,if you go with me everywhere any ways?

Amy: i don;t know but deal?

Ricky: deal

and we hugged

Ricky:mike since your going out with Becky I'm dating amy if that's ok

Mike:yea ok with me but I'm a little busy so don't bother me

and as i see their almost naked making out and touching all over each other

Amy: Becky calm him down before you guys are naked when were about to get off

Becky: just tell us when were almost there amy

Amy: ok but if we for get it on you guys

and as we seen the bus stopped and we everyone was getting off

Amy: told you so but i bet mike your gonna get in trouble by mom because I'm gonna tell her

Mike: amy that's not funny we really didn't do anything and why would you snitch on you 3 best friends

Amy: awe sweety it's now two i have a boyfriend and you and Becky but i was kidding so lets go

Mike: ok bye Becky I'll see you at school in a couple of weeks and text and call you see you at school baby

Becky: Bye mike baby I'll text you too

Mike: ok

Mike's mom come on kids

All:ok coming

we got in the car and drove home and i walked up to my room and laid on my bed when ricky barged in and started kissing me

Ricky: mom is at the store and i wanted to spend time with you

Amy: ok but I'm a little busy sneak in when shes sleeping because i wanna cuddle with you ok?

Ricky: come on amy just for a little what could you possibly be doing that would be so important

Amy: we'll I'm about to make a web site and then I'm gonna add people on my web site and then I'm gonna read for a little like always so you have to wait

Then mike bust through the door

Mike:good news Becky parents died when she was little, and she was raised by her grandparents but they just past away when she got back so now mom talk to the people and now she coming to live with us this is so amazing she gets to live with us

Amy: how is that good she must be sad in any way when she gets here she gonna be sad so don't be happy until she's over it ok?

Mike: ok,ok she coming

Mike's mom: ok kids i found out a girl Becky's grandparent died today so she'll be living with us no funny business and be nice i have a business trip for 4 months and i have to leave like right now so call and text and amy watch them and tell Becky what the rule are ok bye love you all be good and safe if you have party's clean up sleep overs are ok but i have to go I'll text you the rest bye

Ricky: YES party time Becky we already know you amy will shoe you your room it's a big house so she'll show you around while we get stuff out for the party

Becky: ok but I'm kind of a little happy to be living with you guys and my boyfriend this is sweet when i lived with my grandparents i couldn't have party's they always watched me like a baby but when i go to camp none of them were there to tell me rights from wrong

Ricky: well when your here party's all the time mom doesn't care unless we clean up later were not suppose to hook up with out "brothers or sisters" but we all know were not related so we date screw around and you know our mom goes on bessinese trips all the time so she'll be here for 2 or 3 days but then she'll leave but she trust us well amy at least to tell her how we've been so get dressed amy will take you shopping tommorrow to get more party clothes like she always does for her friends but rght now hurry and get dressed there are 3 more rooms left

Becky: Thanks ok bye mike

Amy: ok since there are 3 left you can pick closer towards me or mom's or ricky

Becky: which is closer to mike

Amy: ricky but ricky is barley in his room he's always in my room when moms asleep

Becky: ok I'll get settled in and all and find something to wear

Amy: no, no, no you can where one of my sexy dresses mike use to love on me and i can do your hair and make-up if that's ok?

Becky: Yea ok with me

and she put her stuff away and then i found her an Al-fit to put on it was some black botty shorts and this white and black shirt with my black flip-flops and i straiten her dark blonde hair and put on some blush and mascara and she look pretty even better that her hair was straitened and i told her to wait till i got dressed to go down stairs and i heard music bouncing and had to hurry and heard people coming in the house and i put on my white botty shorts and white ting-top and put on mascara blush and curled my hair and put on my white hat i loved to much and some wrist bangs one that said love me and i still had the wrist band me and mike and ricky took and put our names on and put that on with white flip-flops and looked at my self in the mirror and i looked good me an Becky looked amazing we walked down stairs together to see a blonde flirting with ricky and i had a better look at her to know it was Stacy i walked up to her and slapped all the make up off her and to see her face red as hell

Amy: bitch don't be touching on my boyfriend dumb ass whore

Stacy: I'm the whore I'm not the one who's has 2 boys all over her all the time whose the whore now Bitch

Amy: umm excuse me like i said ricky is my boyfriend mike now has a girlfriend and for your FYI your face looks like a chilli red pepper bitch now get lost or get out your chose and if i catch any of you whores or hoes up on him again you won't get me face out of your head go it well get it

And i walked off mad as fuck I walked up to Becky: now if any of these whore touch on your man thats what you have to do and of a mater of a fact you have to do it no because Brittany doesn't get hat he taken you want me to handle it or you want a try?

Becky: you can

Amy: ok this party might get a little more fun

So we walked over to where mike was

Amy: umm hi what the fuck are you doing

Brittany: talking to mike

Amy: well if you haven't heard he's so get your skancky ass away from him

Brittany: from what i heard your dating ricky

Amy: I am but you see that girl right next to me she is and you keep talking to him and flirting with him I'm gonna have her and me beat your ass your chose now get lost

And Brittany walked away fast as hell and it was too funny to see she had a tolite paper hanging from her shorts and we laughed harder then i walked away as Becky and Mike started talking then a couple boys came over to me and i really wasn't in the mood for a fight with them and ricky but then i got a good look at them to see they didn't go to school they were wearing black jackets and had a weird smile while walking towards me "hi" one said "do i know you" i asked scared "I don't think so but do you want to get to know us" one said all happy "umm no" i said scared even more "Wrong answer" now come on up to your room and have fun with us for a little" "I'm good but i have to go" i said and walked off towards mike

Amy: mike i think their some purves at the party and they were asking to to have some fun with them

Mike: I just don't pay any attenchen to them tell ricky or something

And i walked over to see ricky already talking to them but they seem to be laughing so i walked up to them

Amy: umm?

Ricky: Yea?

Amy: you know them?

Ricky: yea these are my college friends Jake Luke and Kyle

Amy: oh well ok but I'm getting a little tired so I'm just gonna go to sleep or something you wanna come

Ricky: umm yea ok, bye guys I'll talk to you guys later

And we went to tell mike we were gonna go to my room, as we were going up there we seen two people already in my bed

Amy: hold the fuck up what the hell are you doing in my bed get out now

and they got their stuff and left and me and ricky laid on the bed

Amy: Mom told me not to tell you guys until she left but she bought us all new cars and car but different colors min is dark blue yours is black and mike is white but she didn't know Becky was coming to she bought another one and hers is baby blue

Ricky: it's nothing new to hear she got us one last year but at least we have something new for the school year but you know we all should go school shopping tommorrow for clothes and then the next day for school supplies and then you know how you take us with you to get make up and everything

Amy: yea but now we have Becky so we have to fit our time to get her stuff and get her a credit card and everything but mom will be home soon to get her that stuff

Ricky: yea

And as we were talking we fell asleep cuddled up next to him


End file.
